


The Death of Arthur by kindkit [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Gen, Grief, Jewish Character, Judaism, Multiple Selves, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Themes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: He's someone else now.





	The Death of Arthur by kindkit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Death of Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



**Title** : The Death of Arthur  
 **Author** : Kindkit  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : X-men  
 **Character** : Erik gen, with Erik/Charles in the background  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : Spoilers for X3   
**Summary** : He's someone else now  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://kindkit.livejournal.com/119059.html)  
**Length** 0:06:08  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Death%20of%20Arthur%20by%20Kindkit.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
